


I Want For You

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I just want them to love each other!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Technically pre-relationship - Freeform, These two dorks, adorable Bucky, flustered dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: Tony was simply talking everything and nothing.He hadn't mean to say...Oh well. At least it hadn't lead to something worse.





	I Want For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [feignedsobriquet ](http://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/) and [switchknitter ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter) for betaing this fic. Thank you switchknitter for once again helping me with nitpicking.  
> .  
> Another thank you to [starkbucksforbreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbucksforbreakfast) and [fiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax) who read over the fic while it was in progress and ended up correcting stuff I missed! (Also for being a joy to talk to!)

Tony's in the workshop the first time it gets brought up, which is not his fault, no matter how you look at it. Bucky looks sheepish at the topic change, red blossoming on his cheeks.

He tugs at the ends of his top, a nervous habit that Tony loves. But Tony’s biased, any habit of Bucky he loves, it shows how far the soldier had come. From keeping to the shadows, not even smiling at Tony’s best jokes, or Clint's ability to make fool of himself; to the corners of his mouth twitching, and the guy appearing at team meals, even to go as far to play catch with Tony’s bots.

"Sorry?" Tony blinks.

"I-I can't- get it-" Bucky makes a gesture at his front. Tony stares.

"Oh. Oh." Tony looks down, poking his new design with the tip of his stylus. He meant it as a joke, but, Tony feels his cheeks heat up at the mental image of Bucky fresh from the gym. He swallows.

"That's ok." Tony sends him a smile, which he hopes is not pitying, "You do have a lot going on."

Bucky makes a pained noise in the back of his throat, "No, I- God, I want-" He runs a hand through his hair, huffing. Tony shifts in his seat. Dammit. Bucky was a crime on legs.

Bucky's eyes flicker back to him and he freezes. "I like you." He bites his lower lip. Tony licks his own lip as he watches.

"Yeah- I um, know."

Bucky grins at his stumbling, and that was so unfair. Why was he grinning, Tony didn't know. He watches as Bucky steps closer, until their legs were touching. Tony could feel his heat seep through the fabric between them; the super soldier always ran a bit hotter than normal people. It makes Tony want to sway forwards, into his warmth.

Tony has to tip his head back to look at him. A strand of Bucky's hair falls forward as he leans closer. Tony can't help but tuck it behind his ear.

Tony freezes, eyes widening as he curses, and goes to yank his hand back. It’s caught in a metal grip. Bucky holds his hand delicately, tugging it to his mouth and pressing an open kiss to his skin. 

Tony can feel himself flush, "Um- Hi?" He swallows, watching Bucky's mouth on him. He shifts in his seat, jeans too tight.

"I do." Bucky’s face flickers with a sudden look of determination, before the shy expression filters back on. He rocks forward on his heels and slips between Tony's legs. Tony doesn’t hesitate to open his legs to accommodate the larger man. A hand lands on his leg, making heat shoot up Tony’s body. He lets out a shaky breath.

Tony puts his hands on Bucky, unable to not touch now they were so close.

"As you wish." Bucky shots him an amused look at his words, ah right, they had already watched that film. Tony can only smile, unable to help himself.

Slowly Bucky puts a hand on the waistband of his jeans, running one hand up and down his thigh. He licks his lips. Oh, Tony was going to die, this was it, this was going to kill him. Not rockets or aliens, no, just a far too sexy assassin.

"I ain't gonna kill you, Doll."

Tony's face turns a lovely shade of red. Bucky just grins at him before slipping to his knees.

Tony automatically puts a hand in his hair. Running his fingers through the smooth locks, that smelled like the shampoo he had bought especially for Bucky. Tony shivers.

"I feel like we're missing some steps."

Bucky hums, undoing the button on his jeans.

"You know, like a kiss." His voice wavers.

Bucky glances up, "You want a kiss? You can just ask." Tony licks his lips, watching.

He leans forward and then stops as Bucky tugs his shirt up and kisses his stomach, "Oh that's cruel." He bites back a moan as Bucky nips at his happy trail. 

Bucky meets his eyes as he mouths at his stomach, his mouth follows a path to his jeans while a metal hand unzips his zipper. Tony braces himself on the table behind with one arm, groaning as a tongue presses against his skin.

Tony breathes through his nose, trying to stop the twitching of his hips. A hand grips his side, nudging him up. Tony raises his hips to help Bucky tug his trousers down. The chair is cool against his skin as he’s lowered, in contrast to the warmth that was Bucky’s hand on his bare skin. Tony drops the hand from Bucky’s hair to shift against the table behind.

Bucky noses at the thigh now revealed, kissing a strip up until he gets to the corner of Tony’s boxers. The muscles in his legs shift. Bucky traces each line with his tongue, until he presses an open mouth to the front of his boxers, into the dampening material.

Tony groans, hips trembling. The groan turns into a moan as Bucky lifts him with a metal hand and pulls his boxers down in one swift movement.  _ Oh that was hot. _ Tony licks his lips, looking down at the face between his legs.

“So pretty.” Bucky looks up from where he had been staring at Tony’s hardness. He grins. Tony lets out a shuddering breath. Swallowing he flexes his hands, trying not to reach out and grab at the brown locks that frame that gorgeous face.

Bucky wraps a flesh hand around his cock, running the tip of his tongue along the underside of his shaft, Tony jolts, moaning as he grabs at Bucky's hair. Unable to stop himself as lust slowly drowns his body.

Bucky places a open-mouthed kiss on the tip, pressing his tongue around the head and sliding his mouth over it. Tony shivers. A metal hand secures his hips into the chair to stop him from thrusting up; the forceful touch sends electric sparks up his spine and tingles his toes.

Now was not the time to find new kinks.

Tony twitches, wanting to press up into the warmth of Bucky’s mouth as the soldier swallows the head and works lower.

Bucky grips his cock with one hand, moving it in slow torturous circles. He gets his mouth over halfway down before he stops. Then he rises again, his hand following. He gets to the tip, grazing his teeth over the member, lips twitching in a grin as Tony moans above him.

He lowers, taking it slow, breathing carefully as he stops and starts, until Tony’s cock hits the back of his throat. Bucky hums, grip tightening as Tony jerks.

He glances up, a thrill shooting through him as he sees Tony’s flustered, lust-filled face, his mouth wet and hanging open as he pants, his eyelids heavy as he watches Bucky. The hand in his hair flexes. Bucky hums, closing his eyes as he starts bobbing his head, enjoying the moment, enjoying that he made Tony drop his guard like this.

It only takes a few more bobs of the head, and the twist of his hand before Tony is arching.

“Buck, Bucky, Bucky.” He chokes back a moan, hips jerking, and shouts “James!”

Bucky pulls back as the first load of cum touches his tongue.

Tony pants, chest heaving with each breath. He twitches as Bucky strokes him through his orgasm. Tony licks his lips and looks down.

He blinks sluggishly at Bucky, his soldier's face flushed and mouth wet,  _ god _ . He wipes away some of his cum that had landed on Bucky’s cheek and licks it off his thumb. Brain still rebooting.

Bucky groans and shuffles forward, stretching up to press their lips together.

“You like Thai food?” Tony voice comes out rough, he tries clearing his throat.

Bucky gives him a little shy smile, which was too much for Tony’s heart after what they just did, “Yeah, why?”

Tony presses a kiss to his nose, just because he can, and smiles as Bucky scrunches his nose, Tony almost coos at the adorableness. 

“You want to grab dinner?”

Bucky blinks, and then laughs, “Sure, Doll.” They kiss again, lingering, then Bucky pulls away to stand. He helps Tony up as he wobbles to his feet, and together they do up his jeans, laughing all the way.

“You gonna take me on a date?” Bucky asks, delighted.

Tony catches his breath, “Oh yeah, after that how can I not woo you?”

Bucky laughs. It was quickly becoming Tony’s favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> So, another smut thing, I must say this is the first one I have punished but not the first I've written. I'm starting to get the hang of this filth? Oh no???


End file.
